1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to amusement devices of the "pinball" type and more particularly, to games of skill incorporating a fluid supported game piece.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A game incorporating an air cushion table for supporting a plastic puck is, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,187. This type of game, however, utilizes an uncovered, horizontal, largely unobstructed table top and requires two players who alternately strike a plastic puck with a hand-held bat to move the puck into the goal of the other player.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a game of skill utilizing an air cushion to support a game piece capable of being kept in play by a single player.
The just-mentioned air cushion table utilizes a fan for supplying an air stream from a plenum chamber through a core of pressed wood to a plurality of air channels each communicating with holes in the playing surface, which is open to the atmosphere.
This is a relatively expensive construction requiring a relatively large fan to maintain the air in movement and permits the importation of impurities into the air stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more economical and efficient construction for a game of skill utilizing an air cushion.
Pinball type apparatus are games of skill in which a single player attempts to keep a game piece in play without direct access to the game piece. The game piece usually comprises a heavy metal ball, which is given an initial impulse by a spring biased plunger to move the ball to the upper end of an inclined board. When the ball rolls down the board, the player attempts to reverse the ball's direction by operating one or more flippers adjacent the bottom of the board for keeping the ball in play. As the ball moves along the board, it encounters various obstacles including the rim or side of the board, bumpers and metal springs. The latter operate associated contacts to register a score for the player so that his score is dependent on how well the player controls the path of ball movement and on how long he can maintain the ball in play.
The parts which the ball encounters are usually covered or lined with a soft material, such as rubber, and the action of the metal ball on these parts and the springs creates considerable wear requiring frequent repair or replacement. The contacts are in addition subject to electrical erosion and their operation is uncertain so that they also require frequent maintenance.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a more economical and efficient device of the pinball type.
It is also another object of the present invention to reduce the maintenance and repair problem for amusement devices of the pinball type.